


有一天

by Xylophone323



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 过去了这么久的时间，经历了这么多的苦痛，忍受了这么多的折磨……在这一切之后，他终于又回到了Sergio的身边。
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 9





	有一天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Algún día](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889941) by [The_Hawk_Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye). 



Sergio不知所措地看着他。过去了这么久的时间，经历了这么多的苦痛，忍受了这么久的折磨……在这一切之后，他终于又回到了Sergio的身边。Andrés再度找到了回来的方法。Sergio一直对他的承诺心存怀疑，他们这些年总是在不断地分离，他不得不去想Andrés会做出同样的举动。Sergio知道Andrés爱着他，也知道他的兄长会为他倾尽所有，但这不意味着他一定会遵守承诺。但是此刻，他看着那双深邃的双眼和嘴角意味深长的笑容。

——你在这里做什么？

太过愚蠢的问题，听着就傻。Sergio踌躇着等待他的哥哥嘲笑自己，但是Andrés无动于衷，站在原地带着微笑。空气沉默了几秒，Andrés向他靠近了几步，直到两人紧贴着彼此。Sergio可以感觉到温热的呼吸扫过。

——我曾经许下承诺。

这个答案还远远不够，他们两人都心知肚明。但是Andrés没有再说其他，Sergio也不再需要其他。Andrés舔了一下唇，把手轻搭在对方的肩上。他的手指划过Sergio的外套，顺着肩颈把手指伸了进去。Sergio几乎要喘不上气，他知道接下来要发生什么。他知道Andrés在做什么，只是他没有办法控制自己的身体不扑向他的兄长。

“开始吧。”他颤抖地低语。

这是一个命令。Andrés点点头，把两人之间最后一点空隙也填满。他的唇追上了Sergio的，另一只手抓着他腰间的皮带解开，肢体相缠。Sergio如此怀念其中滋味，他的吻，他的欲望，撞上自己的……他的大脑在亲吻中一片空白。他的手臂环了上去，把手伸进了衬衫里。

想要更多。

需要更多。

他的后背突然地撞到了墙上。一声短暂的呻吟从唇齿之间漏了出来，他沉溺于这个吻中，无法自拔。

Sergio想要知道他为什么再次回来，发生了那么多事之后，他又回到了自己的身边。他本可以选择不这么做，Andrés却又把他困回牢笼中。可是现在，这一刻，所有的思考都被对方的气息冲走。Andrés在重要的时刻大多时候沉默寡言。他更倾向于行动派，他不会让Sergio用什么粗鲁的问题来打断这美妙的享受。

Andrés松开了这个吻，然后埋进了Sergio的颈间。他的双手一颗颗解开衬衫上的纽扣。他们必须得谈谈。Sergio一定要和他谈谈。Sergio想要知道他为什么回来。他必须要知道……

“我因为你而回来。”Andrés兀然开口，像是能够读他的心一样。“我永远会为你而回来。他沙哑的声音夹着零碎的吻落下。永远——这是一份承诺。

而Sergio，他已经满足于此。他不能明白Andrés，也不明白为什么他仍然信守着承诺。也许他根本很清楚，只是不想深究。Sergio反而害怕Andrés的举动意味着什么。Andrés的话语中藏着一份过于隐晦的真相，Sergio不想去承认。一份比亲吻自己的兄长还要可怕的真相。

Sergio无法承受的真相。Sergio不想接受Andrés对他的感情，他还远没有准备好。Andrés从未对任何人展示过真诚的爱意，甚至没有对他的母亲——他是如此敬爱他的母亲。一旦Sergio接受了这句话背后的意义，他就成为了Andrés唯一爱上的人，而这是如此的令人惊恐。

如果Andrés死去，将无关于金钱，无关于名誉，也不会在哪本历史书上留下一笔。如果Andrés死去，只是一件无关痛痒的事。Sergio不想他的结局如此。Andrés值得更多、更好。Sergio抗拒着那显而易见的真相，在玩味的微笑中推着吻送来。一切都会变得更简单，一切都会不再疼痛。

有一天他会接受真相，但不是今天。他还没有决定好。

“为你。”Andrés的呢喃轻得Sergio可以忽略。

那一天还没有来临，他把自己的所有交给了他的兄长，不愿再去想其他。

END


End file.
